A history never spoken of
by Whis
Summary: When Buffy and her sister go through her mothers stuff they find something really interresting. Their real father is Sirius Black and they also have a little brother, Mintaka. Mintaka tell them their dads in a helldimmension and them need to save him.
1. Werewolf on the loose

**An: I came up this story when ready some other here on Such as House of black. I hope you like it.  
**

**This story would be AU in some points, because some plotlines are slightly chanced. **

**_Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters except Mintaka Black._ ****  
**

**Werewolf on the loose**

Buffy Summers was in tears in her mother's room. It had been a couple of days since her mother died. She was the one who found her on the living room sofa, lying there lifeless. She has to sort out her mothers stuff, but she couldn't. Not jet. She stood up and wiped away her tears with her sleeve. She walked down the stairs and pulled on a jacket. Then she went outside to patrol. It was a full moon night. A night to be extra careful. She walked to one of the many cemeteries Sunnyhell had to check it for some vamps she could slay. But instead of that she sensed something different. She checked it out what it was and bumped into a doggy fight. She saw three wolfish creatures. Two of them were biting and scratching each other and it looked like one of the fighting was protecting the little one who silently watched the fight from the sideline, head down.

"Great. Werewolves." Murmured Buffy.

She hadn't had a weapon against a werewolf with her. Then one of the werewolves noticed her. He was the biggest of the three and had grey hair. When he tried to attack her, the werewolf that had been fighting him and protected the little one, stopped him. He had brown hair and somehow reminded her to someone. The little one had black hair and was the smallest werewolf she had ever seen. She now noticed that the brown and black haired werewolves wore chains with some kind of crystal stone around their neck.

'odd.' She thought.

The fight finally ended when the grey werewolf tried to escape, but then she heard a click and the werewolf laid on the ground movingless. Buffy looked who had shot and saw Giles. However he didn't shoot at the other two werewolves.

"Giles." Buffy said.

"What are you doing here?" She asked.

"I heard there was a bad werewolf on the loose, so I decided to go after him. Are you ok?" He said.

"Yeah, I'm fine." She said.

"What's with them? Why aren't they attacking?" She asked eying the two werewolves who stood there frozen watching them.

"They won't do anything to us. They've got perfectly control on the wolf." Giles said.

"oh. Do you know why they have these chains around there neck?" Buffy asked curiously.

"That's a moonstone they're wearing. It's to keep the wolf at bay and them in control however it doesn't stop the transformation." Giles answered.

"But before you ask anymore questions on how I know all of this let's lock this fellow up before he awakes." Giles said pulling the grey wolf up and dragging him to a place to lock him up.

The other wolves had followed them on the way and when they where at the Summers house, Buffy wondered why they were following them. But before she could ask it to Giles the werewolves transformed back to their human forms.

"Oz?" Buffy said recognizing her best friend's ex-boyfriend.

"Hi, there Buffy. Got any clothes." He asked looking at his naked body.

"Uhm sure. Wait here." She said and hurried inside and came back a few minutes later with some cloaks.


	2. Finding stuff

**AN: I finally have some time to update this story. Sorry it took so long. I was bussy with school stuff, but now I have time again do update story's :). So on with the story and I hope you like it.  
**

**This story would be AU in some points, because some plotlines are slightly chanced. **

**_Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters except Mintaka Black._ ****  
**

**Finding stuff**

One she gave to Oz and with the other she wrapped the little boy in that layed next to Oz, apparently asleep.

"Any idea of who this little guy is? You seemed rather protectively." Buffy asked Oz.

"That's Mintaka. He's with the pack I'm in. That's were I got this." He said showing the moonstone around his neck.

"Pack?" Buffy asked.

"Other werewolves." Oz answered, getting inside.

"Ah, what are you doing here anyway? I taught you left town to sort things out. Did you sort things out?" Buffy asked.

"He was the one who tipped me off of that bad werewolf." Giles said.

"Nasty one he is. Like to kill people and doesn't mind to be a werewolf. The pack found out about his behaviour and we were send after him. When I found out he was going to Sunnydale I called Giles. And for the sorting out things. You can say I have and I'm planning on staying here." Oz said.

"Good to hear that. Willow would love that." Buffy said laying Mintaka in her mother's bed.

They had walked to her mother's room all the way, while they were talking.

"What is the deal with him anyway? Where are his parents?" Buffy asked.

"He's an orphan. Found him wandering the streets a month ago. He seems to like me. So I've been taking care of him ever since." Oz replied.

"Poor kid." Buffy said.

After that Buffy called her friends to tell them about Oz and if Xander could bring some clothes for him. Willow was glad that Oz was back and she and Oz got back together. After a few more days and getting to know the little werewolf better, Oz had taken care of, Buffy finally decided to sort her mothers things out. She was sorting some papers, she had found in a box, when Dawn came in the room.

"Can I help?" Dawn asked.

"Sure." Buffy said looking to her sister and went back in the papers again.

"Paperwork, fun." Dawn said excided. She really needed the distraction.

"Yeah, bills, bills, bills and whattya know more bills." Buffy said.

"Not all, look our old school records. Drawings we made. Here a really weird one. I think you made this one when you were 6 or something." Dawn said handing her one of the drawings.

On the drawing was drawn a big black dog with the scribbling 'dad' under it. Next to the dog was drawn what seems to be a little girl with the scribble 'Lizza' under her and next to the girl was her mom.

"You can say it's weird. I can't remember we had a dog. And not at all that I called a dog 'dad'. But I must say dad wasn't really that good of a father figure anyway. And do you think Lizza was a nickname or something?" Buffy asked

"I don't know, but I think it's funny." Dawn said giggling.

"Hè, I was six when I drew this. Children of that age draw funny things." Buffy said.

"I didn't." Dawn said.

"We'll see. Check that box for some of your drawings." Buffy said checking another box.

She pulled some more bills out of the box, but under the piles of bills were some strange artefacts.

"What's this?" Buffy asked laying the artefacts neatly next to each other in front of them.

One of them was some sort of wooden stick and when she touched it some sparks flew from the end of it and she dropped it immediately.

"Wow, I think mom's been keeping some serious secrets." Dawn said.

"What are all these stuff?" Buffy asked and picked up what looked like a photoalbum.

* * *

AN: What did you like of it?

Please review


	3. Mom's a what?

**AN: Sorry again for the late update, but it is kind of hard to keep going with a story if you runs out of ideas. I still do have some chapters to write tough so don't worry about that, but if I totally run out of ideas than I would be glad if you give me some. So if you have some ideas for this story write it in a review.****  
**

**This story would be AU in some points, because some plotlines are slightly chanced. **

**_Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters except Mintaka Black._ ****  
**

**Mom's a what?**

But when she opened it she saw that it was no normal photo album.

"Are these pictures moving?" Dawn asked frowning.

"Yeah. Is that mom?" Buffy asked questionly looking at a photograph.

On the picture was her mom, next to her mom a man with dirty blond hair, on the other side of her mother a man with black shoulder length hair, next to that man stood another black haired man, only this one had shorter hair and he had glasses. There was another short and thick 'ratty' man next to the one with the dirty blond hair. They were all smiling to her and waving.

"What's mom doing on moving pictures and who are these men she's standing with?" Dawn asked.

"I don't know." Buffy replied.

Together with her sister they looked at the pictures in the photo album. Almost all of them contained the same persons as the first picture. On some pictures they were younger than on other pictures. There was also a picture of buffy when she was younger, sitting on the back of a huge black dog.

"Hè, is that the dog of your drawing?" Dawn asked watching the picture fascinated. The dog was running around with Buffy laughing on his back.

" Maybe." Buffy said turning the page.

On the last page there was a picture of a newborn baby boy. The little hair he had was black. There were some folded papers that were left between the last pages. She unfolded them and found out it were some birth certificates. Two to be exact. And a name changing document of her. When they looked better at them they understood what they meant.

"Does I read this good or is it saying that our dad isn't really our dad? Mom had married another man before?" Dawn asked shocked.

"That's not all, look. This birth certificate is of one Mintaka Black. That means we have a little brother." Buffy said.

"So, where is he? Did something bad happened? I wonder why mom never told us." Dawn said.

"Maybe we should ask Giles for advice of what we should do." Buffy said.

"Good idea." Dawn said.

After Giles arrived at the Summers house and asked what was going on, Buffy and Dawn explained the whole situation that ended them finding some strange stuff their mother had hidden in a box with bills on top of them. Giles looked at the stuff they showed him.

"It looks like most of these stuff are magical." Giles said.

"So magic is making these pictures move?" Buffy asked.

"Yes, and I think I know why your mother never told you about this." Giles said.

"And why's that?" Buffy asked.

"I think something happened. Something that had to do with magic and after that happened she didn't want to do anything with it ever again." Giles said rolling the wooden stick in his hands. It didn't spark.

"Hè, when I picked that stick up sparks flew off of it, but it doesn't do that with you?" She said.

"Sparks flew off of it when you touched it?" Giles asked.

"Yes, what is it anyway?" Buffy asked curiously.

"A wand. I haven't seen one for years. There used for a special kind of magic." Giles said.

"What's mom doing with a wand?" Dawn asked.

"According to these pictures I think she was a witch." Giles said.

"Wow,wow,wow,wow, mom's a witch?" Buffy said.

"I have another question to ask?" Dawn said.

"What is it?" Giles answered.

"Do you maybe know a man called Sirius Black? We found some papers that said that he and mom married and is our dad. It also said that he came from England." Dawn said.

Giles expression totally changed to that of hatred. "Oh, yes I do. And I must warn you not to go look for him." He said.

* * *

**An: another chapter done. In the next chapter you will read what Giles have to do with magic and why he knows Sirius Black.**

**And don't forget to review please. **


	4. Explanations and a prophecy

**An: I was in an update mood so here you get an extra large chapter. Longer that I usely do. ;)**

**This story would be AU in some points, because some plotlines are slightly chanced. **

**_Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters except Mintaka Black._ ****  
**

**Explanations and a prophecy**

_Giles expression totally changed to that of hatred. "Oh, yes I do. And I must warn you not to go look for him." __He__said_

"Why not?" Buffy asked confused.

"That man's a maniac, that's why. And we thought we could trust him, but we were wrong. The traitor." Giles said angry.

"We?" Dawn asked.

"My brother and I." Giles said.

"You have a brother?" Buffy asked.

"Had." Giles said between gritted teeth.

"What happened?" Buffy asked.

"He and his wife got murdered, because Sirius Black had betrayed them. Sold them out to one of the darkest wizards ever. After he told this wizard where they were he blew up a whole street and killed 13 people." Giles said.

"This can't be." Buffy said shocked. Dawn was as shocked as she was.

"I'm sorry to say, but it is." Giles said.

"What about Mintaka?" Dawn asked Buffy.

Something in Buffy's mind snapped. She had heard that name before, 'but it can't be', she thought.

"Giles, do you know if there is a spell that keeps people young?" Buffy asked.

"Yes, there is. Why do you ask?" Giles asked.

"Just wondering." Said Buffy and she left.

"Buffy? Where are you going?" Dawn asked confused.

Buffy went to Oz' place and knocked on the door. Oz opened.

"Buffy? What are you doing here?" Oz asked her.

"Can I ask you something?" Buffy said.

"Sure, what is it?" He asked.

"Do you maybe know the surname of Mintaka?" Buffy asked.

"Yeah, it's Black. Why'd you ask?" Oz said.

"I knew it." Buffy said.

"Knew what?" said Oz confused.

"Long story. You may want to sit down." Said Buffy.

They sat down and Buffy told him what had happened when she and her sister sorted her mother's things out.

"So he's your brother and he's actually 14 years old?" Oz asked.

"Yes, he is." Said Buffy.

"And your real father is a murderer?" Oz asked.

"Yeah." Buffy said sad.

"Why did Mintaka ended up the streets?" Oz asked.

"According to the dates he was born 9 months after my father killed those people and she didn't wanted to do anything with him ever again. She even didn't want to do with anything magical either." Buffy said.

"That's harsh." He said.

"Yeah. And I think I have an idea why he likes you so much." Buffy said.

"And why's that?" Oz answered.

"He smelted a familiar scent off of you." She said.

"It makes sense." Oz said.

"Where is he anyway?" Buffy asked.

"Right here." Came a voice from behind them.

"How long have you been standing there?" Oz asked.

"Long enough to hear the story. And by the way dad's innocent. Peter Pettigrew is the real murderer." Mintaka said.

"Who?" Buffy asked.

"Peter Pettigrew, ratty man. He changed himself into a rat after cutting off his own finger and fled into the sewers." Mintaka said.

"How'd you know all of that?" Buffy asked. Mintaka looked to the floor and she noticed he was getting tears into his eyes.

"He's able to see things, such as the past etc." Oz answered.

"Do you know where daddy is now?" Buffy asked unconsciously. 'Probably prison.' She thought.

Mintaka emotionally broke down and after Buffy managed to calm him down he told her about the hell dimension he ended up in. Buffy went back to Giles and Oz followed her. After Buffy told everything, she had heard from her little brother, he still wasn't completely convinced of Sirius innocent, but still decided to help her getting him back in their own dimension. With all of the Scoobies they went in research mode and tried to find out in which dimension Sirius ended up in. After that a spell to get him out.

_**Hogwarts, England.**_

Albus Dumbledore was drinking some tea with one of the teachers at Hogwarts, Professor Trelawny. When she suddenly jolted back and with a rough voice she said:

"_The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches…born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies…and the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not…and either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives…the one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies…"_

Dumbledore thought that she would stop their, 'cause he already had heard this prophecy and he was surprised when she continued.

"_But darkness won't end with the Dark Lord's defeat…Light will be born by the birth of the seventh month…and light will send darkness away and the earth will be at peace…born at the colour black with a faith of white…not be known by those to be born to…truth can't hide for long as time will reunite the one born by the birth of the seventh month with the colour black…when the eclipse turns and earth shreds itself in darkness the light shall shine and the birds of fire shall return…"_

Totally confused of what just was said Dumbledore was starring at Trelawny.

"Did you just say something?" Trelawny said not remembering what just had happened.

"No, but I must go now. Have a good night." Dumbledore said and left the room.

"Good night, sir." Trelawny said.

Dumbledore went to his office to think the prophecy, he just heard, over. The first part he already knew, but it was the last part that was confusing. However he got the part that the fight wasn't over when they defeat Voldemort. Also that that part was about someone who was born begin July. He can't remember someone who would fit that description.

"Born at the colour black. What does that mean?" He wondered out loud.

"Born at the colour black? What're you talking about?" Asked Phineas Nigellus, one of the former headmasters of Hogwarts, from his place in his frame.

"It's part of a prophesy I just heard. I only don't understand what it is saying, jet." Dumbledore answered.

"Black?" Dumbledore mumbled again. Then Dumbledore's expression lightened and he walked to his pensive. He poured some silvery threads from his head into the pensive and watched as he saw a young woman walking with some young men.

"Who would have thought?" He said, chuckling.

"Thought what, sir?" Nigellus asked.

"That those two got together. Although I was also surprised that Lily and James got together eventually." Dumbledore answered.

Than thinking to the other parts of the prophecy he frowned. Again he poured some silvery threads in the pensive and the prophecy could be heard through the room.

"So that's the prophecy you were talking about?" Nigellus said.

"Yes." Dumbledore said back.

"So, if I get it right. You think that those two got a child, begin July? What about the part of reuniting? That would be impossible, right?" He asked.

"That's what I thought, but no one actually knows what will happen to someone who falls through the veil." Dumbledore said.

"You think he isn't dead?" Nigellus asked.

"After hearing this prophecy I don't know what to think, but he may be alive." Dumbledore told him.

"You're going to tell the boy?" Phineas asked.

"Not jet, not jet. I have to be sure. I don't want to give him false hope." He answered.

"And what do you think that last part meant: 'When the eclipse turns and earth shreds itself in darkness the light shall shine and the birds of fire shall return'?" He asked.

"Good question, good question." Dumbledore said and sighed in defeat, 'cause he didn't know the answer of that question.

* * *

**An: Is it still a good story? Please review so I know what you think of the story.**


End file.
